


Obedience

by Lucky_Kitty



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Hunk (Voltron), Beta Pidge | Katie Holt, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fucked Up, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Omega Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Power Bottom Keith (Voltron), Power Play, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space Mom Allura (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 14:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky_Kitty/pseuds/Lucky_Kitty
Summary: Lance is basically a mess.Allura is trying her best.Keith is that Cause of said mess.





	Obedience

**Author's Note:**

> Lance is basically a mess.   
> Allura is trying her best.   
> Keith is that Cause of said mess.

Lance could smell it, the heat of an omega. On earth it was intoxicating; the castle was infested with the smell as well. Pidge was finding it hard to keep her cool as well as Hunk, both of which were beta’s. Shiro looked completely fine. He questioned it until he braiding Allura’s hair. Despite her being an alien and not understanding their culture the effects of Shiro just marking diluted the smell. Then there was Keith, he locked himself away for training whenever the smell erupted in the castle. Just like Lance used to, but his mind was driving him mad. He wanted to mate. He wanted to destroy whoever was making that heavenly smell. His mouth watered at the thought and his teeth ached to be used. Used to mark the Omega. 

 

“ It has come to my attention, thanks to pidge and hunk, that in your earthly world we have an omega on board our ship. “ Allura announced. “ While I am still learning I understand that the smell can be quite distracting which is why we are going to the markets to see if we can help with the heat. As you refer to it. “ 

 

“ Yeah.... One problem. We’re either Alpha’s or Beta’s. “ Lance chimed in. 

 

“ Obviously not if you can't control yourself. “ Keith smugly replied. 

 

Lance's eyes widened “ Excuse you I see you go into the training room everytime it starts. “ 

 

Keith flinched at that “ Do you see me going on a mating rampage? “ He questioned. 

 

Lance ground his teeth at that “ No. “ He replied locked jawed. 

 

“ Because I know how to control my tension. “ Keith teased. 

 

“ Enough. “ Shiro snapped. “ It doesn't matter if we are alphas or betas within this room. What matters is the omegas smell. Both you and Lance will take the suppressants since it will affect you the worse. “ He left no room for debate. 

 

“ They taste so bad~ “ Lance complained, noting how silent Keith became. 

 

“ I don't care. The next circle will hit soon and we don't need anymore distractions. Am I clear? “ Shiro stated. 

 

There was a collective agreement with everyone leaving on their own accord. Pidge going first then Hunk after that Lance. It was only Keith and Shiro within the room along with Allura and Coran. Shiro sat a reasonable distance away from Keith starting to smell a sweet mind numbing scent. Keith’s body visibly shaking trying to keep it under control. 

 

“ Can you last? “ Shiro asked. 

 

Keith shook his head “ I haven't properly mated with anyone Shiro. The pain doesn't stop until I do….I’m lucky to be part Galra. It goes away once I switch to it for a few vargas. “ Keith answered. “ If Lance finds me I can't deny him… “ He covered his mouth nearly puking at the thought of his own instincts. “ The smell of him alone drives me into heat. “ 

 

“ So from my surmise from your conversation Keith is an omega? “ Coran questioned twisting his mustache. 

 

“ All my life. “ Keith signed. “ Born an Omega and raised to be an Alpha. “ He chuckled a bit. “ Bastard never really cared. “ He muttered. He stopped, stood up, rushing into his room. He locked the door behind him gasping for air pheromone releasing in powerful waves. Luring an Alpha close. “ No-no-no-no. “ He repeated clutching his stomach. 

 

He moved towards his bed curling ontop wanting the pain to go away. He started to remove his jacket then his shoes after that his belt refusing to strip anymore to cool himself down. Not even an ice shower could get rid of his sensation to mate. Worst part he could smell the others. He could smell  Lance's body slowly desolve into a runt. The alpha scent lavished him sending chills down his spine: skin crawling with goosebumps. His panting hot breath seeped into the blankets; skin starting to change from a pale human complexion to a short furred purple. Elongated ears grew from his own curved to rest on top of his head laying downward: blending into his hair. Eyes encased in a glowing yellow his purple gems gone. His teeth fanged and a tail, similar to a lion's, sprouted from his tailbone. He laid there waiting, suffering, without any medications to help him. 

 

\----------------------------------

 

Lance's body twitched. The change in smell was painfully noticeable. This time it felt like it was sesifically call out to him: incasing him . The first wave hit him hard driving him insane. The second made him lose all reason. He hunted for that scent wanting more of it. He growled to whoever dared stopped him, straightening up seeing it was Shiro. A challenging, successfully mate, fellow alpha.

 

“ Cool it Lance. “ He reasoned. 

 

Lance pushed him “ You don’t know how toxicating it is! Since you found your mate you don’t have to deal with it. Every time that omega goes into heat I can’t deal with it! Even Keith can’t deal with it! “ He argued. 

 

“ Lance. “ Shiro warned hands up to hold him back. “ You need to keep yourself in check before you regret it. “ He smoothly continued. “ Your mind isn’t all here. “

 

Lance growled at Shiro destraction. The Alpha side of him becoming impatient. Shiro could see the slip and held onto Lance. When all reason was lost to Lance. He easily lifted Lance carrying back to his room. Allura watched the scene play out walking with him not used to seeing Lance violently lash out. Shiro through Lance onto his bed keeping him there. Lance turned grinning seeing Allura in the doorway. He slipped passed Shiro lunging after her. Shiro’s eyes widened throwing Lance across the room this time. His breath arrie coming out in huffs. Lance sat up: winded. His mocking smile pissed Shiro off even more. 

 

“ Don’t you dare touch her. “ He protectively growled out. 

 

“ Now you know how I fell...." He grumbled, his smile turned devilish. " You made me realise something. “ Lance cockily spoke sitting up. “ The omega. It’s Keith isn’t it? “ He questioned gloating at the new piece of information. “ Since you let your alpha side out he no doubt can feel it. “ He continued. 

 

“ Lance. “ Allura gasped. 

 

This was not the average behavior of her blue paladin nor the black. Shiro never let his anger best him and Lance was never this much of...well a dick. She couldn’t understand why they were acting so differently because of a simple smell of a single person. Sure they had explained it to her, but seeing it was a whole other experience. She could only image what Keith went through to cover all this up because two Alpha’s on earth acted like this how did a entire planet of them leave him alone. Shiro straightened himself out holding Allura close. Not that she mind but she felt this embarrassed was something totally different. It was like she was a product. She knew Shiro didn’t think this of her, but she thought of this and she did not like it one bit. 

 

“ I’m only stating the truth sweetheart and our oh-so fearless leader can’t control himself because I’m not mated and neither is Keith. “ Lance continued still not knowing when to shut up. 

 

“ You will not touch him or Allura. “ Shiro hissed his body shaking poorly attempting to control his anger. His head was spinning despite being already mated. Keith’s scent grew the more they fought. Lance had already lost it; what say the others? Shiro shook his head ridding himself of the luring smell. 

 

Seeing Shiro continue to slip brought a bigger teasing grin on Lance’s face. “ Why protect him anyway? It’s not like he’s your family. “ 

 

And at that very moment Allura stormed up to Lance and slapped him across the face. Her eyes challenged like an Alpha would. “ You will not speak that way to your fellow teammate. “ She spoke obviously livid. The action shocked the both of them. “ You will remain here and suffer just like your teammate. Maybe then you can understand what Keith is going through. “ She continued dragging Shiro out of the room and locked it. She signed instantly deflating of her anger. She couldn’t be mad at her paladins for long, but that conversation got under her skin. 

 

Shiro pulled her in for a hug his mind unfogging “ I know you're still figuring this out...but that’s the worst thing you could’ve done. “ Shiro stated. 

 

“ But you saw-! “ She instant replied, getting caught off. 

 

“ Yes it was the right thing to do, but you acted like another Alpha. It wasn’t Lance in there. That was instincts and his instincts, just like the rest of us, are telling us to mate. By telling him to remain in his room and suffer with Keith you practically gave him permission to mate with Keith. “ Shiro explained. 

 

Her eyes widened “ I’m so sorry. I didn’t know. “ She replied turning towards the lock door. 

 

Shiro kissed her forehead “ It’s alright. I know you didn’t, but I have to ask Keith if he’s alright with it. Undably he will agree if he’s already too far gone. “ 

 

“ C-Can I come with you? “ She asked. “ I want to learn more of your earthly customs. “ 

 

Shiro scratched the back of his head “ Alright, but stay in the doorway. “ 

 

“ Done. “ She agreed.

 

\---------------------

 

“ Keith? “ Shiro voiced lightly knocking on the door. He waited for a moment hearing no reply. He signed seeing Pidge creep past them. “ How are you holding up? “ He asked. 

 

“ It’s intoxicating. “ Was all she said still with the world. “ I just helped Hunk to his room. I’m going too one more wave like that and I’m a goner. “ She continued now rushing down the halls. 

 

“ I didn’t know it could get this bad. “ Allura stated. 

 

“ It usually doesn’t but since me and Lance are Alpha’s and he’s spend time around all of us his pheromones call out to us specifically. Remembering him wearing a collar on week? “ He asked. 

 

“ I believe so. “ She answered thoughtfully. 

 

“ It's to keep us from marking him. Know remember what I said stay in the doorway, but I need you to unlock his room. “ Shiro reminded. 

 

She nodded unlocking Keith room. Shiro stumbled back the smell was so intoxicating he held his stomach holding onto the door’s edge keeping himself in check. His eyes darted across the floor before he found his sanity once again. He cleared his throat standing tall turning his head once he stepped inside his eyes closing for a brief second. 

 

“ Keith? “ He questioned moving closer to the bed. He could see Keith attempt to contain his heat with his Galra side. “ Keith. “ He tried once more. 

 

Keith’s body twitched slowly opening his eyes sitting up body in a submissive state with only his pants to cloth him. His tail swaying along the sheets. He clawed up Shiro’s body hands feeling his muscles wrapping around his neck lightly clawing at the skin. A luring fanged smile stressed across his lips. Eyes heavy lip wanted the relief of an Alpha. His nose caught a scent of another turning towards Allura growling at her. She jumped at the noise already terrified to see Keith in his Galra state. Loathing how beastly he was acting. He’s menious expression softened turned his attention to Shiro. 

 

“ Alpha~ “ He called voice made for the bedroom scene. 

 

Shiro gulped down his instincts slowly reaching for Keith’s hands. “ I can’t give you what you want Keith. “ He calmly stated. 

 

Keith pouted at this “ No fun. I don’t bite. “ He continued his lures inching closer until his finger barely touched the sheets. “ Will you take me to the Alpha that will? “ He asked purring at the other scent. Body shuddering feeling Lance try and get to him. He could feel Lance argue for him before and he wanted more. 

 

“ Keith he will mark you. “ Shiro warned touching Keith’s collar. 

 

Keith leaned into his touch relishing in the thought of Lance’s jealousy. He could feel his scent be mixed with Shiro’s and it drove Lance insane. He wanted to tease his mate more until he give him what he wants. “ I love him. “ He omitted a small chuckle passed his lips. Returning his hands around Shiro’s neck brushing the tips of his shaved hair. Lips moving closer to his ear. “ Tease him is the best. “ He whispered moving back. Eyes meeting each other “ He’s mine to play with. “ He said possessively. 

 

Shiro’s eyes widened. “ You're messing with him on purpose. “ He stated. 

 

Keith chuckled “ I love seeing him try and keep his cool. “ He omitted. “ My alpha really loves me. “ He continued thoughtfully. “ Losing himself because of me…. “ He shivered moving down holding his arms shivering. Looking down giggling.  “ It’s to die for~ “ He sang-fully teased head not in the right place. 

 

He moved passed Shiro and glared at Allura. She didn’t let him pass his ears went down hissing towards her. “ Allura don’t. “ Shiro voiced shaking his head. 

 

“ But. “ She replied. 

 

He held up his hand “ Just….let him go I will explain. “ 

 

She stepped aside watching Keith walk past her. Immediately turning to Shiro “ What in the universe is going on!? “ She questioned. 

  
Shiro sighed not knowing how to explain it properly. “ We already told you that on earth there's three different classes. Alpha’s at the top then Beta’s and at the very bottom there’s Omega’s. During Omega heats everyone is affected by it, but there's an exception. “ He reminded her of basic knowledge first. “ There is a bond between Alphas and Omegas. There a chance….a very slim one where the Omegas chooses their life-mate. “ He stated.

 

“ Isn’t that a good thing? “ Allura questioned happy to hear that people like Keith can choose. 

 

Shiro sadly smiled “ No, it takes a very broken Omega to control his or her heat like Keith just demonstrated. They usually are trained to for assassinations or special military missions. “ 

 

“ Then Keith….? “ She asked. 

 

Shiro nodded “ Used his heat to kill and know he has chosen a life-mate. If we ever go back to earth Keith would resume his position and Lance would be pampered by Keith. His heat does not, will not, change. “ 

 

Allura’s looked like she was about to cry “ Your world sounds so cruel. “ She weakly stated. Shiro pulled her into a warm comforting embarrass. He soothed her sorrows trying his best to calm her down, just happy she didn’t push him away. 

 

“ I never said our world was perfect. Us humans can be just as bad as the Galra, but that doesn’t mean we are all bad. Keith is still Keith. He isn’t any different just like when we figured out he was part Galra. This doesn’t change who he is personally. His instincts are a different story. “ Shiro explained. “ I’m sorry if we aren’t what you thought we were. “ He apologized. 

 

“ I just can’t understand how differently everyone acts. Is being an omega that bad? “ She questioned clearly upset. 

 

“ Society says yes, but it's up to people who think so. Don’t worry after this everything will fix itself. “ He promised. “ Come on we should be going too. “ He continued. “ I will answer anymore questions you have. “ He soothed kissing the side of her head. 

  
  


Lance passed back and forth in his room he could smell Shiro near Keith. He kicked the walls at how close Shiro was to Keith. He loathed how Keith’s scent drifted away from him. He pushed his back towards the wall sliding down. Trying to collect himself. His hands variously combed thru his hair. He couldn’t smell anything coming his way thinking Keith got to Shiro for a quick fuck. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn’t hear his own door unlocking. 

 

Keith stood in the door smiling seeing Lance so heartbroken by his lacking in scent. He moved closer to Lance letting his sense swirl around Lance watching him lose his mind all over again. It make Keith shiver. Goosebumps covered his skin wanting to break Lance moore. Wanting his thought to crumble and become his. He knelt down next to Lance. His slender, muscular, arms snaked around Lance’s shoulder pulling him into his chest. Stroking Lance’s hair purring at Lance’s tight hold around him. 

 

“ My alpha. “ Keith mused giving all the attention Lance wanted. He could hear Lance’s pants. He could feel Lance’s lustful desire swirl around him. “ Ah~ “ He moaned; hips quivering at Lance alpha pheromones. He teasingly lifted Lance’s chin up filling lance’s Alpha drive with a sinful kiss. Practically breathing into their passionate make out. Keith pulled himself away teeth catching Lance’s lip letting go before the skin was too stretched out. He stood up letting Lance gaze over his body. He sat on top of Lance’s bed sending a smirk his way. “ Come here. “ He beckoned. 

 

Lance obeyed loaming closer to Keith incubated his is smell. Keith smirked gently moving his hand along Lance’s cheeks. Lance’s tanned hands grabbing onto Keith’s pale hands keeping them in place. Keith could see him silently beg within Lance’s blues. He pulled Lance down Keith’s back pressed against Lance’s sheets. He pulled Lance’s lips close to his own kissing him. Lance breathed wanted more his hand propped on the side of Keith’s head moving closer by laying on his elbows. Circling Keith’s head with his arms while Keith’s snaked back to his neck keeping him close. They only parted for air going back for a more passionate kiss. Keith tugged at Lance’s jacket wanting it off. Lance complied lips still locked with Keith’s. Lance’s hands returned this time moved down Keith’s chest. His kisses coating Keith’s form. Lavishing Keith’s upper body in kisses. He neared Keith’s neck, kissing, sucking on the purple complexion. Hands fondling Keith’s buds. Keith’s body shivered ears lowered the side of his head instead of back. 

 

“ L-Lance. “ He moaned. 

 

A smirk crossed Lance’s lips moving closer to Keith’s collar nibbling at the fabric as if asking if he could bite. Keith chuckled returning Lance’s affection. Biting down on Lance’s collar bone help in remove his blood spattered shirt. Keith licked up the blood trailing his lips down Lance’s stomach using his mouth to unzip Lance’s pants. Kissing Lance’s member proceeding to lick the base moving up to the tip. His lips kissed the tip encasing his mouth around it bobbing it slowly teasing Lance with another long lick from base to tip. Lance kept on of his hands in Keith’s hair the other covered his mouth holding his moans. He wanted to touch Keith, he wanted to do so much more than this. The Alpha in him wanted to dominate everything about Keith, but the attention he was getting now he didn’t want it to stop either. 

 

Keith looked up with a cruel innocent gaze. Crawling his way up to Lance’s shoulders just like he did with Shiro instead he started to grind his hips against the member. “ Alpha~ I want. “ Keith breathed. Smiling how easily it was for Lance to dominate him. 

 

Even got his hand pinned against the bed excited for what was about to come. Lance grabbed his discarded shirt and tied it along Keith’s wrist keeping them in place. Keith moaned at the tightness turning his head to the side opening his eyes to lure Lance to continue. He gladly did so. He pulled Keith’s pants down and rammed into him completely raw. 

 

“ Yes!♡ “ Keith cried out. His back arched against the bed. Drooling at the sensation. Lance pulled out sending a chill down Keith’s relaxed spine. Looked at why Lance stopped. “ Pampering me mm~? “ He teased seeing the lube and condoms Lance pulled out. He lifted himself closer to Lance ear and whispered “ I rather have you raw. “ Lance retaliated jamming his fingers full of lube into Keith. “ Ah. ha~  more♡ “ He breathlessly begged. 

 

Lance continued to stretch Keith out properly giving him enough time to put on the condom. He slowly retracted his fingers loving how wet Keith was. He turned Keith over to his stomach ramming once again. Keith loudly moaned into the sheets biting the quivering at Lance’s deep hits within. 

 

“ Nnn-ah~ mmmmm~♡ “ Keith moaned quickly replaced with a lustful gasp of air.  “ There!  **Lance♡** There! “ He demanded. 

 

His instincts went wild feeling Lance ram the same spot again and again. The rawness and the roughness Lance treated that tender spot drove Keith insane. Precum dripping onto the sheets feeling Lance’s stomach press up against his back. Lance's hand tightly circled around Keith’s throbbing member forbidding him to cum so soon. 

 

“ Alpha~“ Keith whined. 

 

Lance warningly growled not releasing his hold. His tongue licking the skin and leather of the cover nibbling at the fabric. It was in the way of his price. Keith smirked head nearing Lance’s for a kiss. Lance happily busied Keith beautifully moaning mouth with his. 

 

Keith pulled away eyes half lip passed the point of proper sanity rubbing his head against Lances. “ My Alpha. “ He purred. “ Ah~ “ A moan escaped. 

 

“ I want to make you mine. “ Lance hushly spoke nearing the same spot on his neck. Biting the caller wanting it off. 

 

Keith chuckled pressing his tied hands to Lance's vision. “ It's a little hard with my hands tied. “ He cutely reasoned.

 

Lance kissed Keith cheek undoing his work. Keith moving them down unlocking his collar. Lance lunged biting Keith neck. The pleasure of being rammed in the back and bitten made Keith scream out in pleasure cumming on the clean sheets. Lance huffed licking his mark nuzzling his mate. Already cummed moments ago. Lance pulled out huffing to the side, but Keith wasn't done with him. Not by a long shot. He sat down on Lance's chest cleaning Lance’s member of the dirted condom for a fresh one. 

 

“ The fun has only started my beautiful Alpha. “ Keith purred tails swaying behind him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Welp....that ends this whole mess


End file.
